L'effet du pont suspendu
by Darness K. M
Summary: Quand Scott sortit Liam de ce puits, leur relation changea peu à peu...
1. L'effet du pont suspendu

L'effet du pont suspendu.

Liam n'avait pas pour habitude de se sentir protéger, il n'avait jamais compté que sur lui-même pour ça et c'était compréhensible, avec son caractère assez... Explosif ? Si on peut dire ça, il n'arrivait pas à garder des amis bien longtemps. C'était même étonnant qu'il n'ait pas été renvoyé de son établissement avant. Bien sûr, il y avait bien Mason, une amitié qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, mais les choses changeaient dans son entourage et il commençait à comprendre que ce n'était pas suffisant. Mason ne lui apportait pas ce dont il avait le plus besoin, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être reconnaissant envers lui. Il se sentait proche de Stiles et Scott bien que ce n'était pas le grand amour au début, il se souvenait d'un Stiles assez énervé et mécontent surtout en constatant ses capacités. Scott, lui, c'était différent. Il ne semblait pas porté attention à ce genre de chose, même plutôt amusé de voir son meilleur ami se mettre dans des états pareils. C'était quelqu'un d'assez surprenant... Liam n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui avant.

Les choses avaient évolués depuis le temps, il était beaucoup plus proche d'eux, certainement autant qu'il l'était de Mason au final. Scott prenait son rôle d'Alpha au sérieux et ne le laissait pas se débrouiller seul, toujours accompagné de Stiles... Il avait toujours eu peur de blesser Mason avec son caractère, mais avec eux, c'est comme si c'était impossible. Ils savaient comment faire et comment gérer ce genre de situation, sans doute Scott grâce à sa lycanthropie et Stiles avec ses problèmes d'hyperactivité, en tout cas, il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi soutenus auparavant. Chose qu'on oubliait bien vite une fois qu'on est dans l'eau, au fond d'un puits, à souffrir le martyr. Pourtant, après tout ces efforts, alors qu'il était prêt à lâcher, il fut tellement soulagé de trouver cette main tendue qu'il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à attraper. Celle de son Alpha. Scott le remonta et le serra assez fort contre lui, essayant de le rassurer, lui disant que tout allait bien maintenant. Le béta lui rendit doucement son étreinte, soupirant doucement, se calmant. Il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi protéger qu'à cet instant. C'est vrai que Scott n'avait rien de parfait, parfois il était même carrément nul, mais il essayait de faire de son mieux, et surtout, il était là. Il était là. Liam ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant.

Ce soir-là, Scott ne le laissa pas seul et l'emmena chez lui, le plus jeune ne pouvait que sentir l'inquiétude qu'il avait à son égard. Il se sentait gêné et habituellement, il l'aurait repoussé en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas si faible, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié et qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul à l'avenir. Oui. Habituellement. Mais là, il n'en avait aucune envie. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment c'est être au calme et profiter un peu de la bonté d'âme de Scott. Parce que oui, à ce niveau de gentillesse, on peut appeler ça de la bonté d'âme. Liam put prendre une douche seul, sachant qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre et que son alpha se trouvait non loin de lui. Ce qui lui permit de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, une fois couché dans le lit de Scott, de le fixer en silence alors que le plus âgé avait pris place dans son fauteuil. Il le fixait tellement intensément, que finalement il se leva du fauteuil pour prendre place dans le lit, lui aussi.

"- Je suis là, Liam."

Liam esquissa un sourire et vint glisser sa main dans celle de Scott, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, après ça, il put dormir en toute sérénité. Il n'avait définitivement jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un et c'était loin de lui déplaire. Au contraire, il se sentait bien. Simplement bien. Le bêta avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Scott dans sa vie, assez fort pour le calmer et aussi assez sentimental pour ne pas vouloir le laisser tomber.

Les jours qui suivirent, Liam pensait de plus en plus à Scott, à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux cette nuit-là. Il ne s'était rien passé de vraiment compromettant, mais, comment dire, il y avait un truc. Il ne savait pas quoi, la seule chose qui était sûr c'est que ce n'était plus pareil entre eux et il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots là-dessus. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il s'embrouillait. Il devait mettre ça au clair et le plus vite possible...

Il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas l'effet du pont suspendu, la peur d'y rester, mélanger au soulagement de voir quelqu'un qu'on apprécie déjà apparaître pour nous tendre la main, nous protéger, c'était peut-être ce qu'il ressentait... Rien n'était clair. Mais est-ce qu'il aurait ressenti la même chose si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui était apparu à ce moment-là ?

Liam en doutait. Il en doutait même fortement. Néanmoins, il ne l'excluait pas. Curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui-même et sur ce qu'il ressentait pour son alpha.

Ce soir-là, il se retrouva chez Scott, il lui avait demandé quelques conseils pour gérer un peu mieux sa transformation et un peu d'aide dans ses devoirs, aussi. Pour finalement se retrouver, chacun dans son coin, un bouquin en main. Le plus jeune lorgnait de temps à autre sur son alpha, pour finalement rester fixer dessus. Scott était en train de manger une sucette. Autant Liam n'avait jamais porté de grand intérêt aux sucettes, ni à ceux qui en mangeaient, autant la façon que Scott avait de la manger faisait littéralement beuguer son cerveau. Il fixait ses lèvres en train de jouer avec ce morceau de sucre. S'amusant de temps en temps à le faire entrer et sortir sans même s'en rendre compte. Ça dura encore un petit moment avant que Scott se rende compte du regard sur lui. À son tour, il regarda Liam, fronça un peu les sourcils et le fixa avec incompréhension, jusqu'à ce qu'il le remarque et baisse le regard à nouveau sur son livre en essayant de cacher son embarra. Ce qui était plus compliqué à cacher, ce sont les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés, sans parler qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'embrasser d'autres lèvres que celles de Scott à cet instant, rien que d'y penser, il se lécha doucement les lèvres. Le concerné, n'avait aucune conscience de tout cela pour une fois, et se contenta d'hausser les épaules et se replonger dans son livre à son tour.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes à fixer la même page sans avancer que Liam soupira un peu et décida de mettre les choses à plat d'une façon ou d'un autre.

"- Scott ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne me laisseras jamais tombé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, non.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Hmm... Oui, peu importe ce qu'il se passe."

Il voyait à son regard qu'il commençait à se poser des questions, sûrement se demander ce que Liam pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête pour lui demander ça. Il s'attendait presque à quelque chose de grave. Mais ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qui suivis. Liam se leva et s'approcha de lui, se pencha sur lui tout en lui volant sa sucette et n'hésita pas à goûter ses lèvres d'un petit baiser assez tendre. Il trouva les lévres de Scott sucré et parfaitement à son gout. L'alpha, lui, était surpris, ce n'est pas qu'il détestait c'est jute qu'il ne savait même pas quoi en penser.

"- Liam..."

Le Liam en question, recommença, approfondissant un peu le baiser, posant même sa main sur son épaule. Scott n'avait pas l'air contre, alors il en profitait tant que ça durait.

"- On ne devrait pas..."

Soupira doucement Scott, qui avait plutôt l'air d'en demander plus qu'autre chose, c'était clair, il aimait les baisers de son béta, ce qui le fit doucement sourire alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau plus passionnément, lui grimpant carrément dessus. Mccall répondait à son baiser, et le plus jeune y prenait tellement plaisir que ses griffes commençaient à s'allonger et griffer un peu la peau de son aîné à travers son tee-shirt. Il frissonna en sentant des mains passer sous son tee-shirt pour caresser sa peau, doucement, longuement, il aimait la chaleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant, se collant un peu plus contre lui, un doux râle s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, presque bestial, il en voulait plus. Tellement plus. Il voulait sentir la peau de son alpha contre la sienne, il ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à lui enlever son haut, quémandant plus de baisers et plus de caresses. Il commençait à s'emporter quand Scott bloqua ses mouvements pour le regarder dans les yeux, caressant sa nuque.

"Liam. Calme-toi..."

L'alpha ne le rejetait pas, bien au contraire, il ne voulait juste pas qu'il se laisser aller à ses bas instincts, surtout si c'est pour le regretter ensuite. Il était juste inquiet et peut-être un peu surprotecteur avec son béta qui grogna légèrement de frustration mais obtempéra. Scott sourit doucement et embrassa son front, Liam fit une petite moue contrarié mais n'ajouta rien, posant sa tête contre le torse du plus âgé, il posa la main dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts alors que le brun passait son autre main dans ses cheveux. Liam ne s'était jamais autant sentis à sa place qu'à cet instant.


	2. Le loup protecteur

Le loup protecteur.

\- Scott -

 _Je me sentais assez mal en ce moment, surtout par rapport à ma relation avec Liam qui commençait à se compliquer. J'étais fautif, c'était de ma faute s'il était devenu un loup-garou, c'était normal que je prenne soin de lui comme je le faisais, que je m'inquiète pour lui et que je lui vienne en aide. Surtout pour gérer ses nouveaux pouvoirs alors qu'il avait déjà un caractère explosif à la base, je ne pouvais pas le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, ce serait complètement irresponsable de ma part. C'est ce qu'avait fais Peter avec moi, heureusement que Derek avait été là sinon je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu, et je n'avais pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre se retrouve aussi perdu que je l'avais été à ce moment-là._

 _Mais voilà, comme je le disais, les choses se compliquaient. Sans que je m'y attende, Liam s'était rapproché de moi, peut-être un peu trop... Et je n'avais pas détesté, loin de là. J'étais confus. Je ne voyais pas notre relation comme cela jusque maintenant. J'avais à présent très bien saisie ce qu'avait mon bêta en tête, mais je me retrouvais dans une situation inattendu. Alors que je parcourais le couloir du lycée, la tête ailleurs, pensif, je ne m'attendais à me faire attraper par l'épaule et tiré dans les toilettes pour hommes. Je me retrouvais face à Liam qui ne se priva pas de me montrer son enthousiasme en n'embrassant. Chose à laquelle je répondis tout en l'enlaçant._

 _«_ \- Liam... On est au lycée...

\- Et tu crois que me cacher fait partie de mes préoccupations ?

\- Attends au moins que j'ai parlé à Kira... _»_

 _Il fit une petite moue mais acquiesça tout de même, à contre cœur. Je souris doucement, il était vraiment adorable, et je ne pus me retenir de lui voler un autre baiser avant de sortir de là. J'étais définitivement trop faible face à lui. Pas physiquement mais quand je voyais ses grand yeux bleus, ça me faisait littéralement fondre. Impossible de résister à une tentation pareille. Il avait beau avoir un caractère explosif, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait personne... Enfin, si, maintenant il m'avait moi. Il aurait certainement mérité mieux mais il semblait que je lui convenais. Moi. Son alpha. Alors que je lui avais un peu mentis... Il ne fallait pas seulement que je parle à Kira, mais aussi à Stiles. Ce serait bête qu'il apprenne tout ça de la bouche d'un autre, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile de pouvoir le trouver seul, maintenant qu'il avait Malia._

 _« -_ Stiles ! _»_

 _En me retournant, entendant non seulement une voix mais un nom familier, j'observais Derek s'avancer vers Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait au Lycée ? Je plissais un peu le regard essayant de comprendre la situation, mais je ne compris pas plus quand Derek emmena Stiles loin du groupe comme pour lui parler seul à seul. Hé ! J'étais là le premier ! On peut vraiment plus parler à son meilleur ami tranquillement ici, je vous jure... Je soupirais. Puis, je voyais Kira me faire un signe de la main, elle n'eut droit qu'à un petit sourire gêné avant que je ne tourne les talons. Comment dire... Je n'ai aucune envie de blesser quelqu'un aussi bien physiquement que sentimentalement, alors j'aimerais au moins pouvoir en parler à Stiles avant. C'est comme franchir une étape importante, et en parler avec lui, c'est vraiment la moindre des choses. C'est important._

 _Le problème c'est que même une fois en cours, Stiles ne se montra pas... Okay. Super. Il ne répond même pas aux sms, je fais quoi, moi ? Je me trouve un nouveau meilleur ami ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est aller faire avec Derek encore... En tout cas, lui, ça ne le dérange pas de ne pas tout me raconter de toute évidence. Je devrais peut-être suivre son exemple et puis... Et puis qui vivra verra. On n'est plus à ça prés._

 _Finalement, je n'ai parlé à personne, je les ai même plutôt fuis. À la pause déjeuner, j'étais partis en vitesse pour éviter qu'on m'intercepte, à peine le cours s'était terminé que Kira voulu m'appeler, mais je n'étais déjà plus là. Comme envolé. Je sortais le plus vite possible du lycée, Stiles n'avait toujours pas répondu à mes nombreux messages, et ça commençait légèrement à m'inquiéter, j'espérais que Derek ne l'ait pas emmené dans des histoires où normalement il n'a rien à faire, parce que je rappelle qu'il n'est qu'un humain. Pour le moment, en tout cas. C'est alors qu'en sortant, je vis directement la voiture de Derek. Stiles dedans. Derek aussi. M'offrant une scène à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Je n'en revenait pas, les bras m'en tombait et il me fallut un peu de temps avant de réaliser que ce qui se passait devant moi était on ne peut plus réel. Derek et Stiles étaient en train de s'embrasser, et pas timidement. Bon, je dois bien admettre qu'il y avait eu des signes avant coureur, et j'ai toujours plus ou moins su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux mais Stiles ne m'en jamais parlé et aux dernières nouvelles, il sortait avec Malia. Comme quoi, c'est bien ce que je pensais, il ne me dit pas tout..._

 _Je vais jusque la voiture et n'hésite pas à taper à la vitre, ce qui fait sursauter Stiles qui me regarde, surpris, il regarde à nouveau Derek l'air assez perdu et presque en panique avant de m'ouvrir finalement la porte._

 _«_ \- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

\- Je crois rien, j'ai juste vu...

\- Non mais je t'assure ! On était parti pour aller voir... ça devait être rapide mais on s'est perdu, on s'est même disputé parce que monsieur-le-loup-garou n'est pas content quand on se perd, et finalement, on a retrouvé la route, et puis il m'a ramener et c'est alors que... ça a dérapé.

\- Juste un peu. Tu as ton portable sur toi ?

\- Mon portable ? _»_

 _Stiles sembla un peu pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que ce soit ma première question. Il sortit finalement son portable resté éteint tout ce temps, il l'alluma et lut les messages que je lui avais envoyé, un peu perplexe au début, plus inquiet vers la fin. Il se tourna finalement vers Derek pour lui dire qu'il l'appellerait plus tard. Celui-ci se contenta hocher la tête avec un petit sourire en coin et ne tarda pas à partir, nous laissant enfin seul._

 _«_ \- Je vous ai pas dérangé au moins ?

\- Mais non, c'est...

\- Pas ce que je crois ? Tu vas essayer de me faire croire ça, à moi ?

\- Bon, d'accord c'est ce que tu crois mais c'est compliqué !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu sors déjà avec sa nièce ?

\- Il y a ça aussi... Mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne et c'est assez effrayant... Autant Lydia, Malia, je peux m'en remettre facilement, alors que si Derek me laissait tomber... Ce serait complètement différent.

\- Il ne fera jamais ça.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que c'est un type bien. _» Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour me contredire mais rien ne vint._

 _« -_ Bon, admettons. On ne devait pas parler de toi ?

\- Ma relation avec Liam a changé...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- On s'est embrassé. Et on serait allé plus loin, si je ne l'avais pas stoppé.

\- Quoi ? Et Kira dans l'histoire, alors ? Vous comptez faire un ménage à trois ?

\- Vraiment, pour cette fois, t'es plutôt mal placé... _»_

 _Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour protester mais finalement rien, il pesta un peu, comme quoi à ma place, il ne l'aurait pas fais remarquer._

 _Alors que je regardais un peu plus loin, je souris béatement en voyant Liam, nos regards se croisèrent, et il me sourit aussi. De façon tellement adorable. J'avais envie de le serrer à nouveau contre moi comme je l'avais fais un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Je ne lui avais pas dis, mais moi non plus, de simples baisers ne me suffisaient pas. Stiles nous observait, quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la parole._

 _« -_ T'es sérieusement amoureux, en fait.

\- Ouais...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre que me séparer de Kira ?

\- Tu vas la faire pleurer.

\- C'est mieux que faire pleurer Liam. _» Stiles fronça un peu les sourcils avant de me regarder._

\- On n'a pas déjà fais ça ? _» Je ris doucement en me souvenant de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi... Et j'étais content que ma relation avec mon bêta se soit si bien amélioré._

 _« -_ Elle pleurera avec Malia. _» répondis-je finalement, ce fut au tour de Stiles de rire._

 _« -_ Comme si Malia allait pleurer pour un mec, tu marches sur la tête toi... _»_

 _Je ne quittais pas Liam du regard, il m'observait de temps à autre, en coin, avec un petit sourire, presque gêné. Désolé Kira, mais tu ne fais pas le poids face à lui..._


	3. Le Bêta Possessif

Le bêta possessif.

\- Liam -

 _Je ne revis pas Scott après la pause déjeuner, il fallut que j'attende l'entrainement de la crosse pour cela. Je dûs retenir un petit sourire alors qu'il avait une joue toute rouge, et je m'approchais de lui, innocemment._

 _« -_ ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

\- Pas tellement, non... _»_

 _Scott faisait une tête de six pieds de longs, visiblement la partie « je romps avec toi » n'est pas sa partie préféré dans une relation. Tant mieux, parce que je ne compte pas lui laisser l'occasion de faire ça avec moi... J'attends d'être sûr que personne puisse nous voir et vient embrasser sa joue rougit sans crier gare. Ce qui le stoppa net alors qu'il était en train de remettre son tee-shirt, il beugua un petit moment sous mon regard avant de sourire bêtement. Ça me fit rire doucement et je n'attendit pas plus pour rejoindre les autres. L'entrainement se passa sans encombre, comme d'habitude, et je remarquais que Stiles avait le même genre de marque rouge sur la joue. Ils se sont passé le mot ?_

 _« -_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _» Lui demandais-je curieusement pendant une petite pause._

 _« -_ Une petite-amie louve qui apprend que je suis tombé gravement sous le charme de son... Cousin. Mais oui ! Ils sont cousins, c'est pas sa niéce qu'il a raconté tout à l'heure ce boulet... _»_

 _Grommela un peu Stiles sans que je comprenne tout. Il fixait Scott l'air de se demander s'il avait vraiment suivis les histoires de familles de Hale._

 _« -_ Toi... Avec Derek ? _» Finis-je par demander, peu sûr de moi mais c'est ce qu'il me semblait avoir compris._

 _« -_ Et toi avec Scott. Les filles vont vraiment se demander si tous les beaux mecs deviennent gay. _»_

 _Il avait un petit sourire fier de lui, s'attendant sans doute à ce que je me moque un peu en disant qu'il n'était pas si beau que ça, mais non, parce que franchement, je ne suis pas là pour juger. Je me contente de rire de façon détaché et lui tape doucement sur l'épaule._

 _« -_ Ouais ! Mais ça me rassure que tu ais quelqu'un. Vu que maintenant Scott est à moi. _»_

 _Là, par contre, je ne rigolais pas et Stiles le sentit tout de suite, perdant un peu de son sourire. Comprenant ce que je voulais dire par là : Non, tu ne l'auras plus quand tu veux où tu veux. S'il avait trouvé que Scott n'était pas assez disponible pour lui quand il était avec son ex, une certaine Allison, peu importe, ça n'allait certainement pas être mieux avec moi. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'assez possessif et capricieux, Scott le sait et ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, mais je préfére prévenir quand même son meilleur ami. Je lui adresse un nouveau sourire avant de reprendre mon entrainement._

 _Après l'entrainement, je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit que Scott était déjà sortis, alors je courrais à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre la sortie, juste à temps apparemment puisqu'il arrivait prés des voitures. Je continuais ma course pour finalement sauter sur son dos, devant tout le monde, je m'en fichais. Je l'avais dis qu'être au lycée n'allait pas m'arrêter. Il tourna un peu la tête pour me regarder en coin, d'abord surpris, puis il sourit amusé en me voyant._

 _« -_ Tu vas où ?

\- Chez Derek, on a un truc à voir... _» Je fis une petite moue déçu en l'entendant._

 _« -_ J'espérais passer du temps avec toi...

\- Demain, d'accord ?

\- Hmm... Je sais pas... _» Je le fixais de mes grands yeux bleus, espérant qu'il craque. Il rit doucement et me fit descendre de son dos pour m'embrasser la joue. Tendrement._

 _« -_ Demain, c'est promis. _»_

 _Il me laissa là, alors que je touchais l'endroit où il m'avait embrassé. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de démonstration d'affection alors... ça me faisait quelque chose... Moi aussi, je devais avoir un sourire un peu bête sur le visage. Du coup, il m'avait faussé compagnie. Le tricheur. Mais ça n'a rien de grave..._

 _Surtout quand on sait que plus tard, en pleine nuit, je suis entré dans sa chambre en passant par la fenêtre. Je me glissais tranquillement dans son lit, venant passer mes mains sur sa peau tendre et chaude... Il est à moi. Il est le plus important. Je ne laisserais personne me l'enlever, ni Peter, ni Stiles, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. J'embrassais ses lévres avec envie._

 _« -_ Scott... Réveille-toi... _»_

 _Il eut un petit grognement, ayant apparemment du mal à émerger, mais il eut un peu moins de mal quand ma langue parcourut doucement sa nuque, jusqu'à ce que je vienne mordiller son oreille. Il poussa un gémissement étouffé, que j'appréciais beaucoup._

 _« -_ Liam... _»_

 _Alors que je le regardais, il semblait tout d'abord vouloir me demander qu'est-ce que je faisais là mais en m'observant, il ne dit finalement rien et se contenta de sourire en venant passer sa main dans mes cheveux et m'embrasser à son tour. C'était vraiment agréable. J'avais l'impression que peu importe tous les caprices que je pourrais faire, il me pardonnera. Peu importe mon caractère exécrable, il m'aimera. Je sentais ma poitrine se compresser à la douce chaleur qu'il me procurait. Je commençais à me frotter doucement contre lui alors que mes griffes sortaient. J'étais impatient, une fois de plus, j'en voulais plus, et le loup en moi n'aidait franchement en rien._

 _« -_ Ne me fais pas plus languir... _»_

 _à ces mots, il m'observait sérieusement, je sentais mon cœur tambouriner. J'avais peut-être l'air sûr de moi, mais j'avais tout de même toujours peur du rejet. S'il me trouvait trop entreprenant... Trop impatient... Finalement trop capricieux... Je me calmais doucement en sentant sa main sur ma joue. Réconfortante. Rassurante._

 _« -_ Tu es tellement adorable, Liam... Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal... Ou te blesser... _»_

 _Je me sentais tellement euphorique en l'entendant. Tout léger. Je m'inquiêtais qu'il puisse me rejeter alors qu'il s'inquiétait du fait qu'il puisse me blesser. C'était lui qui était adorable dans l'histoire. Mon alpha à moi seul... Ma main rejoignit la sienne, mes doigts emprisonnant les siens._

 _« -_ Tu ne me blesseras pas, je le sais... Alors, fais-moi, tiens, maintenant... _»_

 _Je l'embrassais passionnément, presque sauvagement même alors qu'une lueur doré illuminait mon regard. J'en demande plus, ronronnant presque contre ses lévres. Je sens ses mains, commencer à me déshabiller, pendant que je griffais légérement sa peau. Me contenir était presque une torture._

 _Cédant finalement à nos plus bas instints, nos corps ne firent qu'un, plus intensément que je ne le pensais. La chaleur. L'enivrement. Haletant l'un contre l'autre, je sens tout son amour pour moi, et ça me fait sentir tellement bien. Je ne pourrais définitivement plus me passer de ça. De lui._

 _Une fois satisfait, je ne le lâche toujours pas. Je me blottis contre lui, le nez contre son cou, respirant son odeur, mes bras entourant sa taille. Plus question de le lâcher._

 _Même dans les jours qui suivirent, que Scott passe ou non du temps avec moi, je finissais toujours par le rejoindre dans son lit. Mes parents vont finir par se demander si c'est utile que j'ai une chambre..._


	4. Le petit ange au sacré caractère

Le petit ange au sacré caractère.

\- Scott -

 _Depuis qu'on est ensemble, je pensais que Liam se lâcherait avec moi, qu'il me montrerait à quel point il est jaloux, qu'il s'énerverait à la moindre remarque, qu'il me ferait des caprices... C'était comme ça, au début, il débarquait chez moi à l'improviste, je le trouvais dans mon lit en me réveillant, à la moindre occasion, me plaquant contre un mur pour m'embrasser quand il en avait envie. Mais peu à peu, il s'était calmé... Il ne faisait plus toute ces choses, il devenait plus timide et réservé, comme s'il essayait de cacher ses sentiments. Ça me perturbait et commençait à m'agacer un peu. Autant, il en fallait beaucoup pour m'agacer, autant que Liam change de comportement... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça et je me posais des questions. Je m'inquiétais. C'était normal, mon adorable petit ami capricieux devenait soudainement raisonnable ! Sans aucune raison apparente ! Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il ne m'aimait plus... Pourtant, il avait toujours ce petit sourire quand je l'embrassais... à force de ressasser ça, encore et encore, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Et heureusement, parce que sinon, je ne l'aurais pas entendu. Quelqu'un sous ma fenêtre, en train d'haleter parce qu'il avait couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Je me dépêchais de sortir de mon lit pour ouvrir la fenêtre et voir Liam qui semblait hésiter._

 _« -_ Liam ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Entre ! _»_

 _Il esquissa un petit sourire mais ne semblait pas vraiment en forme, il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre et je commençais à m'inquiéter vraiment cette fois. Alors qu'il grimpait à ma fenêtre, je regardais l'heure par acquis de conscience. 3H du matin. Je fermais la fenêtre derrière lui et il semblait chercher ses mots, quoi me dire pour expliquer sa présence ici à cette heure-ci._

 _« -_ Heu... Je...

\- Calme-toi, Liam, respire...

\- Je... J'ai fais un cauchemar alors... Je voulais te voir... _»_

 _Il en avait d'ailleurs les larmes aux yeux et ça me fendait le cœur. Je l'attirais contre moi pour le serrer dans mes bras, pour le rassurer. Il s'accrocha un peu à moi en reprenant lentement son calme. J'embrassais doucement sa joue et le regardais._

 _« -_ Raconte moi ton cauchemar... _»_

 _Lui demandais-je doucement en prenant place dans le grand fauteuil et le calant contre moi, sa tête se posant sur mon torse._

 _« -_ Tu... Tu m'abandonnais, toi aussi... Tu me disais que j'étais ingérable... Capricieux, trop jaloux... Que tu pouvais pas vivre avec quelqu'un comme ça... _»_

 _Je sentais une réelle angoisse dans ses paroles, il tenait à moi bien plus que ce que j'imaginais... Il s'inquiète. Il a peur de me perdre. Je caressais distraitement sa nuque du bout des doigts._

 _« -_ C'est pour ça que tu as changé de comportement ? Tu essais de cacher tes sentiments parce que tu as peur que je pourrais en avoir marre ? _»_

 _Il acquiesça doucement, un peu penaud et je ne pouvais décidément pas résister à un minois aussi adorable, venant doucement frotter mon nez contre le sien._

 _« -_ Liam... Je t'aime comme tu es, capricieux, colérique et jaloux... Tu ne me perdras pas... _»_

 _Je l'embrassais, d'abord du bout des lèvres, avant d'approfondir langoureusement le baiser, ma main se perdant dans ses cheveux puis sur sa nuque. Comme si c'était possible que je l'abandonne. Il ne doit pas réaliser l'effet qu'il a sur moi, mon bêta. Je quittais lentement ses lèvres pour le laisser se reposer contre moi. Simplement là, l'un contre d'autre, profitant de ce moment, se mettant à somnoler alors que ses doigts jouaient doucement avec les miens._

 _On s'est endormis comme ça et ma mère n'a même pas été surprise en venant nous réveiller, elle avait pris l'habitude. Il y avait déjà eu Stiles et Isaac après tout. Pas que nous sortions ensemble mais Stiles était un peu comme chez lui ici, ce n'était pas dur qu'on s'endorme là devant des films ou jeux vidéos. Isaac, ça lui était arrivé qu'il vienne se réfugier dans ma chambre quand il faisait des cauchemars et qu'il n'était pas chez Derek. Faut croire que j'ai quelque chose d'apaisant. Aussi, quand on arriva au lycée ensemble, Stiles vint tout de suite nous aborder._

 _« -_ Donc vous venez carrément ensemble maintenant ? Vous voulez même pas cacher un petit peu votre relation ?

\- Hé non, désolé Stiles que ton petit ami ne soit pas au lycée, qu'il puisse t'accompagner aussi ! _»_

 _Et Stiles partit alors dans un monologue que je ne suivais même pas, tout en frottant ses hanches. Lui et Derek n'ont pas fais que jouer aux échecs hier soir, si vous voulez mon avis. Pendant ce temps, je glissais ma main dans celle de Liam tout en l'observant, il parut d'abord surpris et presque réticent, mais se laissa faire. Je savais exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas peur du regard des autres, mais ce que le regard des autres aurait comme effet sur moi. Je m'en fichais._

 _« -_ De toute façon, personne n'est aussi mignon que Liam. _»_

 _On pouvait parfaitement voir ses pommettes se colorer de rose et son petit regard gêné, ne sachant plus où se mettre, il serra un peu plus ma main dans la sienne. Alors que Stiles soupira en comprenant qu'on ne l'écoutait même pas, mon bêta me tira vers les toilettes des hommes, nous enfermant tout deux dans une cabine pour m'embrasser passionnément. Voilà, ça c'était le Liam que je connaissais ! Je ne pus retenir un sourire en l'attrapant par les hanches et approfondissant le baiser. Je l'aimais tant. Il ne peut même pas imaginer. Je veux qu'il reste comme il est, même si ce n'est que pour moi. Alors que j'envisage la suite des opérations – c'est-à-dire détacher mes lèvres des siennes pour aller en cours – il prend les devants et est déjà en train de défaire mon pantalon._

 _« -_ Att... Liam !

\- Non, j'attends pas. C'est de ta faute. À agir comme ça... _»_

 _Je ne pus lutter. Déjà parce que je suis décidément faible face à Liam, mais aussi parce qu'il a attrapé mon membre entre ses doigts et le caresse doucement, commençant à m'exciter, étouffant mes soupirs de plaisir contre ses lèvres qu'il revient plaquer contre les miennes. Bon bas. Tant pis pour le premier cours. Il embrasse ma mâchoire, ma nuque, et descend de plus en plus pour lécher doucement le long de ma virilité. Je me mordille la lèvre en venant passer ma main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il continue son traitement, la prenant entièrement en bouche pour la sucer sans ménagement. Ho bon sang. Je pensais déjà avoir perdu la tête mais là... C'est encore pire. Je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre sur Liam et ses lèvres, allant et venant sur mes parties intimes._

 _« -_ Liam... Liam... Arr... _»_

 _Arrête ? Je veux tromper qui avec ça, moi ? Parce que la dernière chose que je puisse vouloir c'est qu'il arrête, justement. Comme s'il entendait mes pensées, il se mit à accélérer le mouvement, tout mon corps se tendant sous le plaisir intense auquel je faisais face. J'avais chaud. Très chaud. Et je me demande combien de temps il s'est retenu avant de passer à l'acte et me faire ça. Je ne tardais malheureusement pas à venir dans un long râle, il n'hésita même pas avant d'avaler le liquide blanchâtre. Puis il se redressa pour m'embrasser à nouveau, me faisant goûter à ma semence. Mais franchement, je m'en fichais._

 _« -_ On continuera tranquillement ce soir chez toi ?

\- ça va être long...

\- Oui mais tu sais que ça vaut le coup... _»_

 _Liam me donna encore un baiser avant de partir, me laissant un peu pantelant. Bon. Mon petit ami est colérique, capricieux, jaloux et pervers. Je ferais avec. Me dis-je avec un petit sourire rêveur, pensant déjà à ce soir._


	5. Jalousie Intempestive

Jalousie intempestive.

\- Liam -

 _ça m'énervait. Et ça m'énervait aussi que ça m'énerve autant, tout ça pour dire que j'étais très énervé. Vous devez savoir ce que ça donne à peu prés un Liam énervé, j'étais en train d'essayer de me maîtriser, je vous assure, mais quand je voyais Scott et Stiles aussi proche j'avais vraiment envie de frapper quelque chose, n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui, mais il le fallait ! J'aime beaucoup Stiles, n'en doutez pas, mais je voulais juste qu'il garde un peu plus ses distances avec mon alpha, était-ce si compliqué ? Je sais que je ne devrais pas être jaloux, qu'ils ont juste une relation normale de meilleur ami mais... Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Et puis Stiles avait Derek maintenant, qu'il aille lui faire des papouilles au lieu d'être aussi proche de Scott ! Il était déjà toute la journée avec lui en cours, c'était amplement suffisant !_

 _En fait, tout ce qu'ils faisaient c'était étudier ensemble à la bibliothèque, et j'étais un peu plus loin à essayer de faire de même... Sauf que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de leur jeter tout le temps des coups d'œil, trouvant que leur bras étaient beaucoup trop proche. Je n'arrivais pas à rester en place et j'avais l'impression d'être un Stiles tellement je gigotais sur ma chaise. J'avais envie d'aller passer mes nerfs sur eux, mais j'essaie de me retenir parce que je sais que c'est un tantinet excessif. Ils ne font rien de répréhensible, ils sont pas en train de se câliner ou encore en train de s'embrasser... Encore heureux, je ne répondrais plus de rien. Bibliothèque, pas bibliothèque, je retournerais tout en hurlant de rage._

 _Donc, finalement, je suis partis me calmer ailleurs, il le faut, j'étais déjà incontrôlable en tant qu'humain alors en tant que loup-garou... Et puis, même si Scott dit qu'il m'aime comme ça, je ne peux pas lui faire endurer ce genre de choses éternellement, je dois arriver à me contrôler, sinon je ne sais pas dont je suis capable. Quand la colére monte, je suis surtout capable du pire... Mais c'est finalement un peu plus tard que l'orage éclata._

 _« -_ Est-ce que tu préfères Stiles à moi ? _» Il me regarde, surpris et perplexe, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à ce que je lui demande ça d'un coup, ce qui est normal._

 _« -_ Pardon ?

\- Qui tu préfères entre moi et Stiles ?

\- Mais... C'est pas comparable voyons...

\- Si tu devais choisir entre me sauver ou sauver Stiles, tu choisirais qui ?!

\- Enfin... Liam... Je...

\- Je le savais, tu l'aimes plus que moi ! Tu peux me le dire ! Tu crois que je m'en rendrais pas compte peut-être !? _»_

 _Et je me tirais par la fenêtre, laissant un Scott totalement hébété qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Pourtant, il aurait dû se douter que ça finirait par arriver, avec un mec jaloux et au caractère bien trempé comme moi, il est toujours fourré avec Stiles, et même s'il ne le voit pas, je leur lance souvent des regard mauvais. Scott est à moi, rien qu'à moi, pas à Stiles ! Scott c'est... Le seul que j'ai... Stiles a Derek, Peter, Lydia, n'importe qui de toute façon, ce mec n'a pas conscience d'à quel point il plait aux gens, il a son charme bien à lui et ça vaut bien mieux que tout les torses musclés du monde. Stiles n'est pas son bêta. Il n'est pas un loup-garou. Il est juste son meilleur ami, humain qui plus est, il n'a pas besoin de s'occuper de lui autant, moi j'en ai besoin !_

 _Une fois la colère descendue, je me sens idiot. J'ai pas à être jaloux comme ça, franchement... J'abuse. Scott s'occupe bien de moi. Il tient à moi, je le sais. Il m'accepte tel que je suis. Et maintenant il ne doit plus savoir quoi penser, je lui ai fais des reproches et je suis partis. Il doit croire que c'est terminé. Ou ne pas comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, je ne sais pas. J'ai peur. Il faut que j'aille m'excuser, mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Désolé mais je me suis mis en colère pour rien ? Je suis jaloux de Stiles parce que vous êtes trop proche ? J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra excuser ce que je viens de lui faire... Jusqu'à ce que j'entende sonner à la porte et que je le découvre, me tendant un bouquet de fleur, je le regarde surpris._

 _« -_ Des fleurs ?

\- Désolé, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé... Je suis pas super doué pour les réconciliations... _»_

 _Il me fait ses yeux de petit chiot triste, en plus, comment ne pas craquer devant ça ? Enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme si je luttais non plus... Et je le serrais fort dans mes bras. J'avais de la chance de l'avoir. D'être avec lui. De l'avoir rencontré. Il me caressa tendrement le dos._

 _« -_ Je sais que tu es jaloux de Stiles... Mais je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux. Vous faites partis de ma vie et je n'ai aucune envie de vous perdre. L'un comme l'autre, ce serait... Atroce. _»_

 _J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou et en profite pour sentir son odeur. Je me sens rassuré. Il est là, mon alpha. Il ne s'est pas enfuis. Il ne m'a pas laissé ou abandonné. Il ne m'en veut pas. Il est même venu s'excuser alors qu'il n'a rien fais de mal. Il est gentil et fait tout pour me protéger... Je l'aime tellement... Je redresse mon visage et en profite pour l'embrasser amoureusement, le cœur tambourinant harmonieusement dans ma poitrine. Il a le don me faire vibrer et de me rassurer._

 _« -_ Moi c'est toi que je choisirais, parce que tu es la personne que j'aime le plus dans le monde... _»_

 _Un sourire attendrit apparut sur son visage et il me serra un peu plus contre lui et m'embrassant à nouveau, approfondissant le baiser._

 _« -_ Tu sais, ça devrait être un crime d'être aussi mignon...

\- Je suis pas mignon ! _» Me défendis-je en faisant un peu la moue. C'est lui qui est mignon. Et adorable. Et sexy._

 _Il rit doucement, d'une rire cristallin, et m'attrapa pour me porter comme une princesse. Gêné, je le laisse tout de même faire, parce que j'adore sentir ses bras, son corps contre moi, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me lâche, son odeur est tellement enivrante, j'ai l'impression d'être un drogué en manque... Il me conduite jusque dans le lit et se remet à m'embrasser, plus passionnément, plus sauvagement, me faisant perdre la tête comme il sait si bien le faire..._


	6. Croire en L'amour

Croire en l'amour.

Ce n'était définitivement pas l'effet du pont suspendu. Ça n'avait rien à voir. Liam était juste éperdument amoureux de son alpha, c'était quelque d'intense, de passionné et d'adorable... Et surtout, c'était réciproque. Que demander de plus ? Il avait le petit ami le plus parfait de tous les temps, des sentiments à son égard et la réciprocité, comment penser une seule seconde que ça pourrait tourner au cauchemar ?

Parce qu'on est à Beacon Hills.

Parce que Liam est souvent incontrôlable.

Parce que rien ne se passe jamais parfaitement bien...

Enfin là, ce n'est même plus que ça ne se passait pas bien, on était même carrément au fond du gouffre. Ou au fond du puits, comme un certain Liam l'avait été il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Et de tout Beacon Hills, c'était bien lui qui était le plus au fond... Lui et Scott, même si Scott n'était même plus en état d'y penser ou de le ressentir.

Liam regardait le corps inerte et ensanglanté de son alpha au sol, pâle comme le mort, il se contentait de le regarder, comme s'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ce qu'il voyait. C'était impossible. Scott ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était impossible. Il regarda ses propres mains couvertes de sang, tremblantes, il se rappelait... Il se rappelait de toute dans les moindres détails... Cette colère irrépressible, cette bestialité en lui... il n'avait rien su contrôlé par ce soir de pleine lune. Même Scott n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait bien essayé, le pauvre... Ouais, il avait essayé, malheureusement. Pour avoir échoué, il avait échoué.

Il tomba à genoux à ses cotés, son cœur saignait sous la douleur, trop lancinante, au-delà du supportable, il ne comprenait pas... Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il avait pu en arriver là. Il aimait Scott, plus que n'importe qui au monde, il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie, et à présent il était... Par sa faute... Il était... Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Scott était un alpha. Un véritable alpha. Son Alpha ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas mourir aussi facilement, de sa main qui plus est ! Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il poussa un long hurlement de loup remplis de tristesse.

« - Liam ? »

Le bêta ouvrit soudainement les yeux pour tomber nez-à-nez avec le visage de son petit ami, l'air très inquiet. Ce qui était compréhensible puisque le plus jeune faisait un cauchemar, tellement horrible qu'il avait gigoté au point de le réveiller, puis pousser des petits hurlements de détresse, et maintenant des perles salées coulaient sur son visage.

Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Trop content que tout n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, il attrapa Scott pour le serrer contre lui, et le tâta pour être sûr qu'il était bel et bien là, vivant, en entier et en pleine forme. Et son odeur... Son odeur ! Il la respirait comme si c'était la premiére fois. Son petit cœur bondissait de joie dans sa poitrine, il avait l'impression de l'aimer encore plus maintenant... Mais était-ce seulement possible ? L'alpha ne comprenait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, simplement que Liam avait à nouveau fait un mauvais rêve, et se contenta de le serrer doucement contre lui en retour. Il fallait dire que son bêta était quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement adorable, et que son petit air de chiot battu lui donnait encore plus envie de s'occuper de lui.

« - Je suis là. Tout va bien. »

Liam esquissa un petit sourire, son alpha avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait pour le rassurer. Il vint l'embrasser, dévorer tendrement ses lèvres qu'il pouvait goûter inlassablement. Il approfondit le baiser, sa langue venant jouer doucement avec sa jumelle, soupirant d'aise... Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait horriblement. Il se montrait quelquefois audacieux et possessif avec lui, mais vivait dans de incessantes incertitudes. Le fait qu'il soit jaloux, qu'il rêve qu'il l'abandonne ou encore qu'il meurt de sa main... ça ne faisait que le prouver et ça n'arrangeait rien du tout.

« - Tu sais, Liam, depuis que je t'ai mordu, nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre et personne ne pourra effacer ça... »

C'est vrai. Scott avait raison. Ils étaient liés quoiqu'il arrive. Au départ, pas forcément comme des amants... Et puis alors ? La belle affaire. Ils étaient devenu partenaire de Lacrosse, puis Bêta et Alpha, amis et seulement ensuite amants... C'était plutôt dans l'ordre des choses. Et le plus jeune bénissait le jour où il a rencontré Scott. Il avait changé sa vie, à tout point de vue, et il ne le regrettait pas. Tant qu'il était avec lui, le reste du monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Il nicha doucement sa tête contre sa nuque, respirant son odeur avant d'embrasser légèrement sa peau, il adorait être dans les bras de son protecteur. De celui qui passait son temps et son énergie à essayer de faire devenir sa vie plus agréable. Il y arrivait d'ailleurs très bien. Il se montrait malgré tout maladroit de temps en temps... Mais c'était adorable. Personne ne peut être parfait en amour. On peut juste faire son possible pour que ça marche. Et tout ce que faisait l'homme à ses cotés le touchait réellement. S'il pouvait, il ne le lâcherait plus jamais et se contenterait de rester comme ça, dans ses bras. C'était tellement confortable et chaud.

Mais le véritable alpha n'avait pas l'air d'être d'accord avec ça. Il relâcha un peu son petit-ami-le-plus-mignon-du-monde et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il le regarda, Liam souleva un sourcil interrogateur, du moins jusqu'à ce que le plus agé lui glisse la bague au doigt. Et ce n'était pas qu'une façon de parler, il venait vraiment de lui mettre une bague au doigt, ce qui eut pour effet de déconnecter le cerveau de Liam qui regardait la bague sans savoir quelle expression avoir. Son esprit était totalement vide alors que l'information était en train d'essayer de parvenir jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle essayait vraiment.

Puis, elle parvint enfin et la machine se remit doucement en route. Scott venait de lui mettre une bague au doigt. Son petit-ami lui offrait une bague et généralement, on sait ce que cela implique...

« - Je... Heu... ça veut pas forcément dire ce que tu crois, mais comme t'es du genre jaloux et que j'ai pensé à toi en la voyant...

\- Je vais te violer.

\- Ha non, ça tu peux pas, il faudrait que je ne sois pas consentant...

\- Tu devrais avoir honte de me faire encore plus t'aimer !

\- Je n'en ai pas honte, au contraire, tu n'imagines pas à quel point, moi, je t'aime... »

Ouais, tu parles, c'était un coup fourré à la McCall, ça ! Il prend les gens par les sentiments, comment vous voulez lutter contre ça ?! Vous pouvez pas. Liam non plus. Il attrapa son Alpha et le plaqua contre le lit pour l'embrasser amoureusement et fiévreusement, échange que lui rendit bien entendu son petit-ami-qui-lui-offrait-une-bague. Une bague ! Vous rendez compte ! On n'offre pas une bague innocemment, non. Son bêta ne lui laissera pas l'occasion de se défiler. Il était à lui. Il serait à lui. Même sur un bout de papier, il le serait !

« - ça tombe bien que le mariage homosexuel soit autorisé en Californie.

\- Ouais, enfin... On va peut-être attendre au moins la fin de nos études pour ça, non ?

\- Hmpf... D'accord, mais t'as intérêt d'assurer au lit. » Scott rigola et embrassa son Liam tendrement. Son compagnon était tellement mignon, il n'imaginait pouvoir vivre sans lui à présent...


End file.
